Blackyoin
Voice Blackyoin's voice makes him seem like the kind of kid who was neglected by both parents and instead sought refuge in his kind uncle, who later molested him. Then, when he was a teenager, he sucked the dicks of smart guys in his class to help with homework and got fucked by his teachers for extra credit. He graduated high school with a cum covered diploma and 1 year delay because he often took out his anger on black and Jewish kids at his school, resulting in many suspensions. At 25 years old, he still lives in his father's basement, browsing 4chan all day instead of looking for a job, engaging in stereotypical greasy incel behavior as he dies a slow and creeping death. Feet Blackyoin's feet are the sexiest, most fuckable and feminine pair of human walking apparatuses you will ever find. Even feet of actual Big Titty Gamer GFs such as Flaccid's current girlfriend do not even come close to how fucking juicy and thicc Blackyoin's feet are. Just looking at a picture of them will make you cum in 0.33 miliseconds as they are just that sexy. For this reason, they can't be posted to this wiki as they are too explicit. No historian has ever tried it, but the official SmutpostCrusaders Historian is more than 100% certain that caressing Blackyoin's feet will feel like squeezing a soft and fresh gamer girl coochie. The historian also bets that these feet are, as of yet, still milky and virginal. These are the kid of feet that get millions of views on PornHub, and can definitely kickstart his career into porn stardom. It's not too late. In fact, he's still at the ripe young age to do it. Why doesn't he? He really should. Those feet cannot be kept from the world. So many dicks could be jacking off to it, and so many pussies could be leaking because of it. Slutiness Blackyoin goes to great lengths in order to obtain sexual satisfaction. These include, but are not limited to: * Refraining to open DMs, pings in other servers, and respond to friend requests because the red numbers make him feel wanted and important * Abusing his former ability in SMPC to @everyone in order to piss people off, often causing them to spam him with pings, which turn him on because those pings also make him feel wanted and important * Moaning lines dictated to him in the server's voice chat while in public (he gets off to being publicly embarrassed) * Baring his asshole, pussyhole, mouth, and any other bodily orifice daily for his dad to use as a cocksleeve * Posting at length about being dominated by various female JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Biography Blackyoin is probably the most chaotic, established, and consistently active member of SmutpostCrusaders and was also one of the most recognizable members of ShitPostCrusaders before mom banned him when he posted the infamous deepfried GioMis porn in #maymay. Known as the server's personal cum dumpster, Blackyoin is the bottomest of all the @@ALPHA GAYs. With a voice that rivals that of two geese fucking, Blackyoin is the current leader in SMPC for hentai voice acting, with his breakout role, narrating a La Squadra/reader fanfic where the reader character was replaced by Blackyoin himself, and is currently working on a full dub of the hentai Oni Chichi (which was enabled by Trashy and commissioned/sponsored by Gemstuff when she bought him a copy of Dark Souls 3 on Steam). Blackyoin is highly regarded as a cute little slut by his dad and the server as a whole. History Blackyoin first made a name for himself in ShitPostCrusaders when he said the n-word hard r to some kid and may or may not have bullied him a little too hard. For this transgression, he was heavily oppressed by SPC mods, muted for longer than most other people who did the same thing would be, most likely because the mods thought he was actually black back then. Since that incident, there has been a minor debate about whether Blackyoin really is racist or not, and if his creating the ''persona ''"Blackyoin" is blackface (and, thus, racist according to some people) or just a meme. Blackyoin then proceeded to become one of the most active members of SPC, participating daily in the degeneracy of the NSFW channel, memes, and whatever gamer shit people used to do in #darbys-room. Due to his contributions to the old NSFW channel, he was eventually able to ask for the distinction of Big Gay from Rohan Doge. He also allegedly held some leverage among the SPC mods for a variety of reasons, only one of which is as payback for all their oppression. At the time of the purge, he was one of the first to jump aboard the idea of making a new server and, as a result, became the second mod of SMPC when it was first founded. However, since the owner of the server is the most unstable, alcoholic whore in existence, Blackyoin regularly got demodded for the smallest things. Blackyoin is 100% officially the reason why @everyone mentions are restricted to only the owner of the server and those with full administrative privileges (AKA, regular mods can't do it anymore). This is due to his spam of @everyone (as detailed in the 'Slutiness' section). With the deletion of the SPC NSFW channel by mom, Blackyoin got so fed up with SPC he finally decided he was going to leave with a bang (i.e. get banned). He did this by posting the classic GioMis deepfried porn image in #maymay, and mom immediately banned him. She then reprimanded him in SMPC, but it was too late as Blackyoin had gotten the ultimate sexual satisfaction. Nowadays, Blackyoin abuses his power in other ways. His new favorite activity is trapping people in #the-weasty-cage, named after the infamous Weasty West, which takes away the ability of a member to see and participate in any other channel among other things. Historians suspect this might be due to a subconscious desire to see people stripped of their power just like he was whenever he had gotten demodded in the past. Miscellaneous Details He had never washed his asshole until members of SMPC expressed rightful horror and disgust upon seeing a shit stain in his underwear. Out of all members of SMPC, he is the one who has posted pictures of his own feet the most amount of times. He is of American origin. He is caucasian. He has a fully functioning vagina, which his dad regularly makes use of. He has thick skin, and is very hard to upset, but it IS possible. The best way to poke and reach his threshold is to threaten to demod him, as this will provoke reactions such as leaving the server or worse, going out with a bang like he did in SPC. He has actually once been doxxed on the server, revealing his first name (can't be put here but just know it's lame and boring) and the place he lives, while other members found his HentaiHaven account—which is the worst dox of all. Category:Major Characters